One Night in Shisuta Town
by hyperdragon97
Summary: Kokona Haruka isn't engaged in compensated dating… she's going on amazing adventures. But that doesn't make her classmates' cruelty hurt any less. Good thing she's friends with a Doctor. [NO SHIPPING / POST-S9 / RATED FOR YANDERE SIM BEING YANDERE SIM]
1. Author's Note

**I'd like to make some things very clear before we get started.**

 **First, this fic takes place AFTER the end of Doctor Who Series 9. If you have not watched that, please do, as there will be spoilers in this fic.**

 **Second, THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE FIC. The Doctor will not be shipped with anyone, nor will there be any shippings of characters within Yandere Simulator. Not even Senpai.**

 **Third, this fic will be updated as I finish each chapter. That said, it could be anywhere from a matter of days to a matter of months between updates. Reviews and positive feedback will help motivate me to keep working on this fic, and thus result in more frequent updates.**

 **Finally, this is based on content added in the October 8, 2015 build of Yandere Simulator. As of the time of publishing this Author's Note, the most current build of Yandere Simulator is the January 15, 2016 build. However, none of the features added between then and now are relevant to the story I intend to tell. If a future build adds any new content that might fit within the story, I will do so at my own discretion.**

* * *

 **With all that said, I hope you enjoy this fic.**


	2. Ch 1: A Night on the Town

**Chapter 1: A Night on the Town**

* * *

"I won't be home until late. See you tonight!" Kokona Haruka hung up the phone before her father could protest. It was becoming more and more common lately for her to stay out after school for no other reason than to avoid what awaited her at home. Kokona knew her father was not a bad man, but the death of her mother had hurt him badly. When he hurt, he drank, and when he drank, _she_ hurt. Kokona shuddered. Best not to think about it for now.

Stepping off the train to Shisuta Town, Kokona took a look around. She didn't really know what to do tonight, other than just kill time. Roaming around town, she ignored the loud lights beckoning her to spend her hard-earned money on useless things. Right now, she wanted only one thing: to escape from the pain and anxieties of life, even just for a few short hours. _Although,_ she thought, _I wouldn't say no to a permanent escape from home. I love my father, but I need to find a place of my own soon._ As she wandered aimlessly along the streets, her thoughts were dispelled by a head-on collision with a tall, gray-haired man.

"Kyaa! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Kokona squeaked.

"It's perfectly alright, no harm done," he replied calmly. "I'm curious though, why are you out here all alone? Are you meeting friends?" He spoke with a strange accent, gruff, yet somehow reassuring, like she could trust him with anything.

"No, it's just me. I'm just trying to find something to do."

"I can understand that. I've always had a hard time staying still, myself," the stranger said, nodding. "Well, if you're looking to pass the time, there's a new arcade just down the street. Lots of classics, American titles mostly."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Kokona said, bowing slightly before going on her way. _What a nice old man_ , she thought as she walked, _but nice doesn't always mean good. Still, he seemed trustworthy enough. At the very least, I can look into that arcade he mentioned. Video games aren't normally my idea of a good time, but anything's better than just wandering around town._

* * *

**DW** _ **A few hours later**_ **DW**

* * *

 _Well, that was fun while it lasted._ The Angel Arcade was nice enough, and surprisingly inexpensive. At ¥700 per hour of play at any machine in the arcade, Kokona could have spent the whole night there, but alas, the arcade had to close up an hour before the 11 PM curfew. _I suppose I'll have to come here more often._ With that decided, Kokona set out for the train station to head home. _Hopefully_ he'll _be asleep by the time I get there…_ She shuddered again, shaking her head in a vain attempt to dispel the memories. _Ugh, I wish I could go anywhere but home._ As she continued on her way, she found herself walking straight into a rather hard obstacle.

"OW! Son of a-! Who put that wall there?!" Kokona looked up, rubbing her forehead, only to be bewildered by the sight of something that was decidedly NOT a wall. _A… blue box? There's some writing in English at the top… 'Police Public Call Box'. So, some kind of emergency phone booth? Weird._ Kokona walked around the strange blue box, finding the same sign at the top of each side, as well as a smaller white sign on what she supposed was the door. _Police phone, free for public use, advice and support immediately available,_ _officers and cars respond to all of the calls… pull to open. Huh, there is a handle here. I wonder if there's anything inside?_ Her curiosity suitably piqued, Kokona grasped the metal handle on the front of the box and pulled the door open.

* * *

**DW** _ **a short while later inside the box**_ **DW**

* * *

"Hello, sorry I'm late, there are a lot of streets out there for such a small town. You'd think humans would learn how to organize themselves better and _what are_ _ **you**_ _doing in here?_ "

"Kyaa! I'm sorry, I was on my way to get on a train home, and I wasn't looking where I was going and then there was this _box_ here and I swear I only wanted to look for a second and _it'sbiggerontheinsideand_ …" Kokona stopped. "Wait… You're the man from before! This… this is _your_ box?"

"Well, obviously it's mine, otherwise I wouldn't be walking in like I own the place. Hasn't seemed to stop _you_ at all though." The old man paused for a moment as the rest of what Kokona had said set in. "You say you just bumped into this box and decided to take a peek?" he asked quizzically.

"Y-yes, it just all happened so suddenly, and I just got so curious…" she trailed off, hanging her head apologetically. "I'm sorry for breaking into your house, sir,"

"Oh, please, don't call me 'sir', I _hate_ when people call me 'sir'. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor… who?"

"Just the Doctor. It's my name, don't wear it out. What's your name, by the way?" His tone had softened somewhat, like what a police officer might use to interrogate a possible witness.

"Kokona," she answered, "Kokona Haruka."

"Kokona, right. Good to know. Now," he said, turning on his heel and starting to pace, "You say you just found this thing, this blue box, in your path on your way to the train station. Why didn't you just leave it be? Not that you should have, just, why didn't you?"

"Why would I leave it?" Kokona asked, puzzled. "I mean, it's not exactly common to find a British police box standing on the sidewalk in a Japanese town." _How do I know it's British?_

"Interesting…" The Doctor trailed off, thinking. "It's just that most people have a hard time noticing something that's right in front of them, especially if they're going somewhere. They look over it and pass it by, never even questioning why it's there or what it is. But not you," he continued, turning towards Kokona. "You're different, Kokona Haruka. You found a British police box in the middle of a Japanese town, and your first thoughts were ' _What is this thing? Why is it here? What's on the inside?_ ' That's why she let you in, she could tell that you're special."

"'She'?" Kokona cocked her head, puzzled. "What do you mean, 'she'?"

"The TARDIS," the Doctor answered. "'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space.' This little blue box can travel anywhere in time and space, and she's mine. And now, if you want, for as long as you want," he paused, tossing her what looked like a Yale key, "she's yours, too."

"M-mine? What are you talking about? I can't-"

"The TARDIS sensed something special about you the moment you bumped into her. She let you inside where anyone else would be locked out. I think it's clear that this, you and me meeting in Shisuta Town, was no accident. So, you have a choice. You can turn around, you can walk out that door, and you can get on a train home, and tomorrow this'll all just seem like a strange dream. Or," the Doctor said, eyes glimmering with possibilities, "you can go on a trip with me, anywhere in the universe, just once, to see if you like it. You'll be back home before curfew. What do you think?" Kokona stared silently at the key in her hand, thinking for what felt like an eternity, before finally looking back up at the Doctor with a smile, her decision made.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

**DW** **To Be Continued...** **DW**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **• ¥700 JPY is roughly equal to $6 USD. Considering that the running price for one play on the average Japanese arcade machine is one ¥100 coin, the Angel Arcade offers an incredible value for patrons looking to play for an extended period of time.**

 **• Kokona's ability to read the English writing on the outside of the TARDIS is a combination of her own education in the English language and the TARDIS's on-board universal translation matrix, which she was exposed to when the Doctor spoke to her when they bumped into each other before.**

 **I can't believe I've actually gotten my first proper fanfiction chapter finished! I had quite a bit of trouble getting started, but once I got to the point where Kokona first meets the Doctor, the rest of the chapter practically wrote itself! In any case,** **I hope you all enjoyed** **the first chapter of One Night in Shisuta Town. If you did, please leave a review, as feedback is critical for me to stay motivated to continue this fic! If you didn't, leave review anyway with any constructive criticism you have to offer!**

 **Until next time. ^_^**


	3. Ch 2: The Festival

**Ch. 2: The Festival**

* * *

**DW** **Tsubasa V, Japanese colony world, 1st January 2189 AD** **DW**

* * *

**DW**~~**DW**~~**DW**

"Ah, the Wings of Freedom Fair. One of the biggest festivals in human history, celebrating a century of deep-space travel." The Doctor was pleased with the TARDIS' choice of a first destination for Kokona. The cultural similarity of the Tsubasa System colonies to her own native Japan would surely help her warm up to the idea of space-time travel. As he turned to tell Kokona a bit more about the colony's history, he found that she had already wandered off.

Kokona was having a good time, to say the least. Between the bright colors, flashing lights, and trilling bells and whistles, there was nothing about the Wings of Freedom Fair that failed to capture her senses. _To think, this is what humanity has to look forward to!_ The carnival games served as an ample source of amusement, some of her favorites including a life-sized claw game, the classic "Test Your Strength!", and the rather unorthodox game of "Wok Soccer". After hours of nearly nonstop whirlwind fun, Kokona stumbled into an out-of-the-way tent to catch her breath.

" _Whew.. ha ha…_ That was… _heh…_ Wasn't that fun, Doctor?" Kokona looked around only to realize that the Doctor was nowhere to be found. _I must have lost him in the confusion… How long have I been wandering around this fair by myself?!_ Suddenly brought back to reality, Kokona searched the tent with her eyes, finding mostly dusty boxes and odd trinkets, until finally finding a bald old man snoozing behind a table labeled _**CREATURES OF COMFORT**_. Curious, Kokona edged around the table to find a trapdoor. Placing an ear to the wood she could hear shouting and pulsing bass music. Intrigued, she opened the trapdoor and….

"Oh… My... _God_ …."

* * *

**DW** **Meanwhile, elsewhere in the fair…** **DW**

* * *

To say that the Doctor was frustrated was no small understatement. He'd had his new companion for scarcely five minutes, and she'd already run off. Now, here he was, having spent several hours of his already long life searching frantically for Kokona Haruka… as well as fending off the various peddlers of tacky tourist goods. _Next time_ , he thought, _I'll make sure to tell her the rules BEFORE we leave the TARDIS._

Eventually, he managed to find an out-of-the-way tent amidst the noise and brightness. _A teenage girl who's just spent hours bouncing non-stop from one amusement to the next is sure to eventually look for someplace to rest,_ the Doctor reasoned, _and this is the only quiet place I've found so far. She HAS to be here._ His train of thought was interrupted by the curious stare of a bald man sitting at a table, and he realized that he'd been thinking out loud. "So sorry for waking you," he said, "but I'm looking for my friend. Teenage girl, about a head shorter than me, hair like a pair of grape tornadoes. Have you seen her?"

"I can't say that I have, Sir," the bald man replied with a sickly grin, "but if she was here, I can assure you that she has long since gone on her merry way. As should you, unless you wish to purchase one of our fine wares." At this, he gestured to the dusty crates. The Doctor's eyes scanned around the room, falling on an innocuous-looking trinket that lay atop one of the boxes - an obsidian medallion with a pawprint embossed upon it in silver. Unlike the surrounding area, this item had no dust on it at all. Curious, he picked it up. Turning it over, he found a pair of crossed silver swords on the other side.

"How about this?" the Doctor asked, placing the medallion on the table.

"Ah, that's an excellent choice," the bald shopkeeper beamed, suddenly exuding an altogether more cordial manner. "I'm afraid that particular piece is not available for sale, but I can show you something else that will certainly suit your tastes. Although," he added, lowering his voice, "I will have to see some form of identification first."

The Doctor nodded. "Of course, of course," he said, pulling out his trusty psychic paper and offering it for the shopkeeper's perusal. "I think you'll find everything satisfactory."

The bald man donned a pair of specs and peered at the psychic paper, his eyes widening at the sight of whatever his brain had decided to fill in the blank space with. "Oh, absolutely, sir! My apologies for not recognizing you, Lord Alius! Please, right this way!" With this, he turned and ushered "Lord Alius" to a trapdoor behind the table. The Doctor opened the trapdoor and was instantly assaulted by pulsing bass music and bloodthirsty shouts. Nonetheless, he climbed down into the trapdoor, determined to get to the bottom (ha, ha) of whatever was going on here… and hopefully find Kokona in the process.

Reaching the bottom of the ladder, the Doctor found himself in what appeared to be a massive underground stadium. Throngs of people stood in the stands, whistling and shouting for blood. As the Doctor picked his way through the crowds, he saw human fighters pitted against ferocious beasts from across the stars. It broke his hearts to see such beautiful creatures fight for their lives for the entertainment of the masses. _Still,_ he thought, _I've seen far worse in terms of bloodsport, and not just in my travels…_ He shuddered, remembering the War Games of his own people. Returning to the present moment, the Doctor continued searching the crowd, eventually catching a glimpse of that familiar purple hair. "Kokona!" he called out, forcing his way through the crowd to a railing overlooking the largest arena. What he saw next caused his hearts to drop into his stomach.

* * *

**DW** **In the arena** **DW**

* * *

Kokona was terrified. Finding an underground bloodsport arena beneath a trinket shop was bad enough, but having to face an alien beast by herself was too much. All she could think of was the Rancor from Star Wars. _Oh God… I'm going to die,_ she thought, trembling, _I'm going to die on a strange planet in a strange time!_ As the portcullis on the other side of the arena rose, she shook her head. _No! I can't think like that! Get a grip, Kokona!_ Stepping forward, she gripped the Sonic Screwdriver she'd plucked from the TARDIS console when the Doctor wasn't looking. It was simple enough in design, looking more like a pen than a screwdriver, with a strange emitter at the end, like a wheel with three spokes. The smooth contours of the handle fit perfectly in her hand, and she wasn't about to let go. _I'm not sure if this thing will be much use against a massive alien monster, but with any luck, I can turn off the lights at the right moment and make a quick getaway._

Looking up, Kokona found the mastermind of this whole operation: Inai Yamayoshi, a descendant of two long lines of organized crime and the reigning Yakuza boss of Tsubasa V. Meeting her glare, the crime boss smiled before giving the order to begin the match. The announcer gave his spiel, and the portcullis was raised, revealing nothing but blackness. The crowd went silent. If a pin were to drop, it would have been heard throughout the stadium. Slowly, a pair of glowing, yellow, feline eyes opened in the dark tunnel. The owner of those eyes soon emerged - a white tiger the size of a double-decker bus, covered in scars and wearing a strange collar covered in lights. Meeting Kokona's gaze, the beast let out a ferocious roar, and the crowd went wild. The match had officially begun.

The tiger wasted no time, charging at Kokona with teeth gnashing. Kokona managed to roll under the animal, coming to a stop behind it as it crashed headlong into a wall. Furious, the beast turned around, preparing to charge a second time. Kokona backed away slowly, hoping to make the giant cat calm down by avoiding aggressive action. The tiger lunged, taking no heed of Kokona's stance. Kokona rolled to the side, again narrowly avoiding the attack. This pattern continued for several minutes, charge, dodge, recover, repeat, with the creature showing no signs of slowing down. _Why isn't it getting tired?_ Kokona wondered. _Surely so many heavy impacts must be taking a toll on its body!_ Dodging another charge, she began to feel the toll herself. _Damn… I can't keep going like this! I need to get out of here!_ As she frantically searched for some kind of escape route, a familiar voice pierced the shouts of the crowd.

"Kokona!"

Jolted out of the fight for a moment, Kokona looked up at the sound of her name, searching the crowd for the owner of the voice and eventually finding the one friendly face in the whole stadium. _The Doctor! He found me!_ Rejuvenated by the sight of her friend, Kokona returned her attention to the fight at hand. Immediately, she noticed that the great tiger was, in fact, heaving every breath and wincing with every step as it prepared for the next attack. _From the look in its eyes,_ Kokona mused, _it wants nothing more than to lay down and sleep, but something won't let it._ looking just a bit lower, she found the answer. _The collar! I bet it's some kind of controller, keeping the creature from stopping!_

A plan began to formulate in Kokona's mind as she dodged another attack. Rather than waiting for the beast to recover, she dashed towards it as soon as it came to a stop at the arena wall. Raising the Sonic Screwdriver, Kokona aimed at the collar and thought _Release!_ as she held down the button. The screwdriver let out a tinny whirr, and the collar fell off the tiger's neck. Instantly, its eyes became softer and clearer, and its body relaxed. To Kokona's surprise, the beast began to glow with a gentle golden light, and before her eyes, the wounds and scars of decades of fighting were healed.

Suffice to say, the crowd did not like this one bit, jeering and throwing garbage into the arena. Some of the spectators began accusing the Doctor of interfering in the fight, considering that he clearly knew the combatant. The mob quickly turned against the Time Lord, hoisting him up and throwing him into the arena. Fortunately, the tiger moved to break his fall, catching him deftly in a well-placed paw before setting him down gently.

"Doctor!" cried Kokona, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for wandering off!"

"Don't apologise, Kokona," the Doctor replied, still not quite a fan of hugging. "We're not in the clear just yet." Sure enough, Yamayoshi was whispering in the ear of one of his subordinates. Gates in the sides of the arena walls slid open, allowing dozens of yakuza enforcers to come pouring out. "We need to go, now!" Breaking the hug, the Doctor strode over to the great white tiger. "Hi there, so sorry to bother you, but we could use your help."

The tiger looked straight into the Doctor's eyes for a moment or two, before giving a nod and lowering its head to allow the Time Lord and the schoolgirl to climb up. Once they were safely up, the beast crouched, beginning to glow once more. To the astonishment of spectators and enforcers alike, three pairs of feathery white wings sprouted from the tiger's back, growing to the span of an albatross' wings before stopping. With a tremendous pounce, the Sky Tiger took off, breaking through the ceiling of the bloodstained stadium and soaring high above the fair, terrifying the onlookers below. Kokona and the Doctor held tight to the noble beast's fur as it carried them into the horizon.

* * *

**DW** **Later…** **DW**

* * *

After a scenic flight, the Sky Tiger set down in the mountains to the north of the fairgrounds and allowed the Doctor and Kokona to disembark. "Thank you," Kokona whispered, hugging the noble beast's neck before stepping back.

 _ **It is I who should be thanking you, young one,**_ came the unexpected telepathic reply. _**If not for you, I would still be trapped in that dismal dungeon, a slave to the Marked Ones.**_ The Sky Tiger's voice was like a mother's, deep, but gentle. _**But be cautious, young one. Though we have escaped the underground, danger lurks ahead for you. Tread lightly, as the Marked Men will be seeking your blood. But the greater danger is a pretender whose face is a mask that hides the mark of the Raven, the spirit of Death.**_

The conversation was interrupted by the wheezing sound that heralded the arrival of the TARDIS, which the Doctor had just summoned with his own Sonic Screwdriver. _That's funny, I thought he only had the one._ Puzzled, she pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver she had taken from the TARDIS console. _Come to think of it, how did I even know what this thing was or how to use it?_ Chalking it up to yet another mysterious feature of the blue box, she joined the Doctor in the TARDIS and waved a final goodbye to the Sky Tiger before the doors closed and the box vanished.

* * *

**DW** **In front of Kokona's house, one hour after they departed Shisuta Town** **DW**

* * *

"Well, that was certainly an eventful first trip!" said the Doctor, pulling the brake lever on the TARDIS console. "What do you think, Kokona? Enough excitement for you?" Seeing the look on Kokona's face, he added, "Too much, maybe?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I think this trip should just be a one-time thing. The fair was wonderful, but the arena and the fighting and the Yakuza thugs... " Kokona trailed off, gathering herself before speaking again. "If all your adventures are that dangerous, then I don't think it would be a good idea for me to travel with you regularly."

"I understand," said the Doctor softly, placing a hand on Kokona's shoulder. "I know I have no right to ask you to go through that again, and I won't. But I'm afraid it's not over. That Sky Tiger was Yamayoshi's prized beast, and since he can't recapture her easily, he's probably going to have his thugs come looking for you. Hopefully, the fact that you're living over a century before he was born will keep him off your back, but in case it doesn't," he said, pulling out his cell phone, "here's my number. Call me if something bad happens or you change your mind, and I'll call you if I find out anything about time-travelling Yakuza thugs."

"Okay, just, not while I'm at school. I don't want people to get the wrong idea." With that, Kokona exited the TARDIS, giving the Doctor a curt "Goodbye" before heading into her house. Luckily, her father was passed out on the couch, so she'd have at least one night of reprieve from his drunken rages. As she made her way upstairs to her room, she looked out the window to see the TARDIS fade out.

* * *

**DW** **To be continued...** **DW**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **• The name of the Yakuza boss, Yamayoshi, is a portmanteau of the names of the two largest Yakuza families in Japan: the Yamaguchi-gumi and the Sumiyoshi-kai. These are meant to be the "two long lines of organized crime" from which Inai Yamayoshi is descended.**

 **• The Sky Tiger's reference to the Yakuza men as "the Marked Ones" refers to the full-body tattoos common among Yakuza members.**

 **• The Sonic Screwdriver used by Kokona is physically identical to the refitted version of the Third Doctor's screwdriver, used by both the Third, Fourth, and Fifth Doctors. As to how she knew what it was and how to use it… it's best to leave that line of questioning where Kokona did. ;)**

 **And thus concludes Kokona's first adventure with the Doctor! I had some trouble again with this, but once again I eventually reached a point where the story practically wrote itself. Once again, please follow, favorite, and review if you like the story and want to see more, and leave any suggestions you may have in a review as well!**

 **Until next time. ^_^**


	4. Ch 3: Turning Point

**Ch. 3: Turning Point**

* * *

**DW** **Akademi High School courtyard, Monday, 7:30 AM** **DW**

* * *

A week had passed since the adventure at the Wings of Freedom Fair, and things were mostly back to normal for Kokona Haruka. The other girls at Akademi High were none the wiser about her hair-raising night on the town… but that's not to say there was nothing to talk about.

"I can't believe Osana Najimi's really dead!"

"It's hard to believe she'd just jump off the roof."

"She took her shoes off, though, and there was a note and everything!"

"The faculty have put up fences around the rooftop, so nobody'll follow her lead anytime soon."

"I just can't believe she'd just kill herself like that! She'd even made plans to confess to her crush!"

"Osana Najimi had a crush on someone? Now THAT'S hard to believe."

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead, Yui!"

Kokona heard all this and then some as she joined her friends in the courtyard, but at the moment, her mind was on other matters. Her home life was rocky at best, as things with her father were only getting worse. _I feel sorry for him,_ she thought. _Even though it's his own fault, he never asked for this… horrible state of affairs. I wish there was something I could do to help him, to bring back the bright-eyed man my mother loved so much..._ Kokona's train of thought was summarily derailed by the buzzing of her cell phone. "Sorry, my phone's ringing! I'll be right back." _Shoot, no, no, no! Not here! Not now!_ Composing herself, Kokona walked to the front of the school. Confident that nobody was around to hear, she opened her cell phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

A familiar Scottish voice greeted her through the phone. "Kokona, hi, it's the Doctor."

Kokona scowled. "Ugh- I told you not to call me when I'm at school!"

"Yes, I know, but something big's just come up. How do you feel about another trip?"

"Like I said, that was a one-time thing! I don't wanna do that again!"

"I understand, but I'm afraid it's more than just a pleasure cruise," the Doctor said gravely. "Remember those nasty folks we met last time? Apparently, they placed a hundred million yen bounty on your head for setting their prized beast loose. Every bounty hunter with a vortex manipulator's looking for you."

Kokona was stunned for a moment before finally whispering, "H...How much did you say...?" _These criminals have so much power that they can afford to throw away that amount of money just to find one schoolgirl?!_

"Look, Kokona, I understand if you don't trust me, and if you don't want to come along with me. But I have to ask you to at least consider it, for your own safety. I got you into this mess, and I'm going to get you out of it."

Kokona thought in silence for a moment before finally speaking. "Well...if it's just...one more time...then I guess it's okay...How about tonight? Where we met last time? In Shisuta Town?"

The Time Lord's relief was apparent in his voice. "That'll be fine. Be careful, there might already be at least one hunter in the city."

"Okay then…" Kokona said, still apprehensive. "See you tonight." The Doctor gave a short farewell before hanging up. After doing the same, Kokona put her head in her hands. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this!" Gathering her resolve for what she knew was coming, she rejoined her comrades, oblivious to the raven-haired girl crouching behind the support pillar.

* * *

**DW** **Akademi High School roof, 1:00 PM** **DW**

* * *

After morning classes, Kokona always met with her best friend, Saki Miyu, on the roof. Usually, they would just chat, but today Saki was worried for Kokona. "You haven't been acting like your usual self lately. Is something bothering you?"

Kokona stiffened. "Oh...well...it's nothing…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine…" Saki said, placing a hand on the purple-haired teen's shoulder, "but remember, I'm your friend, and I'd never judge you for anything."

Kokona hesitated for a moment before relaxing slightly. "I guess there's one thing I want to talk about…"

"I'm listening."

"Ever since my mom died, my dad's been drinking a lot. Sometimes, when he's drunk, he comes into my room, and…" Kokona shook her head. "Ugh! Forget I said anything. I really, really, don't want to talk about it."

"What?! That sounds really serious!" Saki said incredulously. "What does your dad do?!"

Kokona shook her head again. "Look, I said I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of! Just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not gonna say anything else… please, just drop it…" Kokona begged.

"If you say so... but now I'm really worried…" After a moment's silence, the two girls headed off to lunch.

* * *

**DW** **A suburban street, not far from Kokona's house** **DW**

* * *

Kokona was not in a good mood, to say the least. She'd had a hard time staying focused in class, between her impending meet-up with the Doctor and her problems at home. Money, in her mind, was the principal issue. If she had enough money, she could make her other problems go away, or so she hoped. Unfortunately, the fastest ways to make lots of money were always unsavory. She worried that if she went too far, she'd end up trading one problem for a host of others. _Still,_ she thought, _to not have to bear my father's cross anymore would be worth it… right?_

Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted for the second time that day, this time by a blaster burn in the sidewalk at her feet. Looking up, she saw a lanky humanoid figure in jet-black, skintight armor… floating above her? The figure wore some sort of jet pack on its back, and carried a wicked-looking blaster in its clawed hands - two of them, at least. The other four, situated in pairs above and below the "main" arms, were shorter and thinner than the middle set. On its middle-left wrist, the figure wore a wide leather wristband with a black rectangular device mounted on it. _A vortex manipulator,_ thought Kokona. _Now how do I know that? And WHY AM I NOT RUNNING?!_

With her mental faculties having thus recovered from the shock of encountering _**an honest-to-God interstellar bounty hunter**_ , Kokona turned on her heels and ran at full pelt away from the alien. Naturally, the six-armed figure gave chase; after all, he didn't become a bounty hunter to let his quarry flee. For six blocks, the chase went on. Kokona would think she'd lost the alien bounty hunter, only to have him round the corner in front of her. Eventually, Kokona began to feel the burning in her muscles. _It's no use,_ she thought, panting. _I can't run from him! I have to find a way to end this!_ As she ran towards an intersection, she pulled her borrowed Sonic Screwdriver from her bag before stopping short and activating it. Sure enough, the law of inertia carried the six-armed alien over her head as his jet pack suddenly quit. With a stream of curses foul enough to make a sailor blush, the Hunter crashed to the pavement… only to be immediately run over by a speeding car. Alien guts splattered across the road, and various limbs were scattered about by the force of the impact. One limb in particular, the arm with the vortex manipulator, landed right at Kokona's feet. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the strange article before bolting towards her house.

Upon safely arriving at home, the purple-haired teen was greeted immediately by the sickening smell of alcohol. Dreading what she knew she would find, Kokona tiptoed through the hallways, eventually finding her father asleep at the kitchen table in a pile of papers. About a dozen empty brown bottles were littered about the table, and she could see a half-full one clenched in his hand. With a sigh, Kokona set about collecting the empties. Taking great care not to wake the man as she extracted the last bottle from his grip, she then washed all the bottles out before gingerly placing them in the recycling bin. Seeing her father begin to stir in his sleep, she draped a blanket over his shoulders before slipping up the stairs to her bedroom. After all, she had a lot to do to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**DW** **Shisuta Town, 8:30 PM** **DW**

* * *

Kokona was not amused. She'd spent the past hour and a half wandering about Shisuta Town in search of the Doctor, with no luck. There was no sign of him at the Angel Arcade or the train station, and the TARDIS was nowhere to be found, either. She'd finally decided to find a place to sit and wait for the Doctor to come and find her, and walked into the first friendly-looking place she found. That friendly place happened to be a simple diner, themed around 1950's American culture. Behind the bar, a waitress in a sky-blue uniform with straight, dark brown hair was busy making up Kokona's order, a strawberry milkshake. As she sat on the red and white stool, Kokona thought about the events of the past few days, and what they meant for her future. There was a very real possibility that she wouldn't make it out of the upcoming adventure alive. Even if she did, she doubted that Yamayoshi and his men would show her any mercy. _I just hope I can at least make something good out of all this,_ Kokona thought to herself. However, her thoughts were dispelled once more by the appearance of a freshly mixed strawberry milkshake in front of her.

"Got something on your mind?" the waitress asked as she poured another shake for herself.

"Just thinking about the future," Kokona sighed. "I've got some important decisions to make."

"Ah, the future. Scary thing to think about, but exciting, too." The waitress took a sip of her shake. "So, what kind of decisions are we talking here, university? Career? _Boys?_ If you don't mind my asking."

Kokona shook her head. "You wouldn't be interested."

"Try me, I've seen some things in my time." The waitress gave a knowing smirk.

"As a diner girl? No offense," Kokona added quickly before continuing, "It's just… somehow I couldn't picture you as the traveling type."

"Oh, I wasn't always a diner girl," the waitress smirked and leaned on the bar. "But enough about me, let's talk about you."

"Alright…" Kokona took a moment to think. "Have you ever had to make a split second decision that could help someone else, but risked getting yourself hurt in the process?"

The waitress stopped for a moment. "Believe it or not, yeah, I have. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. To be honest, I'm still not quite sure that I was. I guess all you can really do in a situation like that is make sure you think about all the consequences of both possibilities, try to weigh them against each other. Then, just follow your conscience. If you make it to the other side, and your regrets are at a minimum, good for you."

Kokona thought in silence as she finished her milkshake. "I see," she murmured. "Thank you for the advice. I should probably be going now, I'm supposed to meet a friend soon." Kokona dismounted the stool and began digging in her purse.

The waitress finished her shake as well, then stood up to take the empty glasses to clean. "No problem, I'm always ready to lend an ear. Now, off you pop! Wouldn't want to keep that friend of yours waiting," she said with that knowing smile.

Kokona stopped for a moment. "But I haven't paid for the milkshake…"

"It's on the house. Now go on," insisted the waitress. As the purple-haired teen walked out the door of the American-style diner, the waitress watched, still smiling. "Kokona Haruka," she murmured. "You do know how to pick 'em, don't you, Doctor?"

Meanwhile, outside the diner, Kokona found herself face-to-face with a familiar Scottish alien. "Kyaa! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting!" Kokona apologized.

"It's alright," the Doctor reassured her, "I only just got here. If anything, I should be apologizing to you for making you wait in front of a nasty alley."

"Wait, what?" Kokona started, confused. Sure enough, upon turning back towards where the diner had been, she saw only a dark alley. Shaking her head, she turned back to the Doctor. "In any case, we should probably get going."

"Right, right. This way." The Doctor led Kokona around the corner to another alley, where the blue box stood just out of the way of passers-by. With a mere snap of his fingers, the TARDIS doors opened, and the Doctor and Kokona stepped inside.

**DW**~~**DW**~~**DW**

* * *

**DW** **the Ocean Moon of Cygnus, 11th July, 2190 AD** **DW**

* * *

"I never knew so much water could be so clear," Kokona marveled as she gazed out over the vast, crystal-pure ocean of Cygnus' third moon. "And you say it covers the entire planet?"

"Well, technically it's not a planet, it's a moon. And it doesn't cover the entire surface, just most of it," the Doctor explained. "There are a few small islands like the one we're standing on scattered about. But it's what's _under_ the water that's really impressive." With that, he ushered Kokona back into the TARDIS, shutting the doors and taking the helm. After a few moments, he spoke up. "Alright, you can open the doors now." Curious, Kokona did so, and what she found took her breath away.

Impossibly, the TARDIS was flying under the water. Kokona could see the water parting around them, forming a bubble of air. Beyond that protective barrier, she could see the ocean teeming with life, from brightly-colored sea flowers to split-jawed fish, as well as a multitude of sea creatures she couldn't find the words to describe. Taking her shoes and socks off and setting them aside next to the doors, Kokona sat down with her legs dangling over the side, allowing her feet to just dip past the protective bubble into the water. As the TARDIS continued its submarine flight, she looked on in wonder as the vast oceanic plain turned into forests of sea-stalks the size of redwood trees, then ranges of twisted, misshapen mountains and arches of rock and crystal. "It's so beautiful," Kokona breathed, taking it all in.

At the console, the Doctor smiled. This was the reason why he always traveled with a companion. As a two-thousand-year-old Time Lord, he had already seen so much of the universe that he already knew what to expect. Nothing surprised him anymore… except for the gleam in the eyes of humans when they saw the wonders the universe had to offer. In two thousand years of galavanting across time and space, that was the one thing that never ceased to amaze the Doctor. _They can find more joy and life in less than a hundred years than most Time Lords do in thousands,_ he mused.

By this time, the TARDIS was drifting through open water. Sea creatures of all sizes meandered about, paying no mind to the blue box and the purple-haired girl sitting in the doorway. At least, that was the case for most of them. One particularly large creature, Kokona noticed, had been swimming in the same direction as the TARDIS for some time. As if that weren't enough, the creature was steadily getting closer to the box every time she caught a glimpse of it. _I should probably tell the Doctor about this,_ she thought. However, as she opened her mouth to do so, the creature charged the TARDIS, slamming into the bubble around the box. With the moment thusly ruined, Kokona scrambled to stand up and retreat back into the console room.

"Doctor, why is that giant fish attacking us? I thought the TARDIS was supposed to be unnoticeable to everyone else!"

"Normally, yes," the Doctor replied over the sound of the cloister bell, "but this fishy doesn't seem to be affected by perception filters!" As if to punctuate his point, the creature slammed into the protective bubble once more. "But even if it knows we're here, that still doesn't explain why it's attacking us! The TARDIS doesn't look like anything these sea creatures eat, and humanoids aren't part of this planet's food chain!"

"YOU SAID IT WAS A MOON!"

"Planet, moon, whatever! Just shut the doors so I can get us out of here!"

Kokona complied, making sure to grab her shoes and socks before doing so. As she moved to close the doors, however, she got a good look at the creature for the first time. It resembled a cross between a sea snake and a great white shark. Its writhing body was colored in a gradient of light and dark grays, with the underside being stark white. In its mouth, it had rows of razor sharp teeth that were transparent, like glass. Through them, Kokona could see that the fleshy inside of the mouth was blood-red, and lined with more wickedly curved teeth. The most terrifying features, however, were the eyes - eight of them, beady and black; a pair facing forward, another pair on either side, and another on top of the creature's head. Truly, this was a beast out of a nightmare. However, Kokona noticed, it had one other notable feature: a set of metal studs embedded inside of its mouth. Closing the TARDIS doors, she turned back to the Doctor.

"It's being controlled! The Yakuza must have known we'd be here!" Kokona was more angry than frightened. "How did they know where to find us?!"

"They must have been monitoring this sector! A TARDIS isn't that hard to find when you know what to look for! Still doesn't explain how they knew _you'd_ be at this exact place at this exact moment in time!"

"Or how that six-armed freak found me on my way home from school today!"

" _They_ _followed you home!?_ " The Doctor was incredulous. "I figured they might be able to work out what general time period to send bounty hunters, but your _home!?_ "

"Yeah, he got run over before he could get me. He had this vortex manipulator on his wrist. Maybe they tracked it?"

"You took a vortex manipulator off a dead bounty hunter? Well, no wonder they found you here!" With that, the Doctor landed the TARDIS on the beach where they had arrived before. Upon opening the doors, they were immediately met by Yakuza enforcers.

"Just come quietly and there won't be any trouble!" The lead enforcer kept his blaster trained on the two travelers. "The boss wants you both, alive!"

"Like hell!" the Doctor retorted. "This girl is under my protection! You want her, you'll have to go through me!" Kokona was, of course, standing right behind the old Time Lord. _He really does care, doesn't he,_ she thought to herself.

"Suit yourself, old man!" said the lead enforcer. "Fire at will, boys!" With that, he and the other enforcers began firing their blasters at the Doctor… only to stop at the sight of their blaster bolts bouncing off of seemingly nothing at all.

"Oh, sorry, did I say you'd just have to go through me?" The Doctor smirked. "I meant to say, you'll have to get through me AND my ship. Gotta love force fields, eh?" Pulling out his TARDIS-blue Sonic Screwdriver, he proceeded to deactivate all of the blasters. "Now then, that's a bit more fair isn't it? Six against one, no silly little guns getting in the way. I'd almost say it's too easy."

"Oh, yeah, too easy," the lead enforcer agreed. "For us, that is! Get him!" At that, the enforcers charged the TARDIS, pulling vibro-blades and electric knuckles in an effort to get the upper hand. They didn't get to be Yakuza muscle by fighting fair, after all. Not that it stopped the Doctor. With a level of speed and agility that was more than surprising for his age, the Time Lord employed a combination of multiple martial arts from across the stars to dispatch the attacking Yakuza. Kokona could only look on in amazement. Within the space of a minute, all of the thugs were down and out.

"Well, no sense letting them get the drop on us again," the Doctor said as he turned back and reentered the TARDIS. "It's time to end this. We're taking the fight to their front door. One way or another, this has to stop." With a snap of his fingers, the TARDIS doors closed. Outside, the lead Yakuza enforcer stirred to see the blue box fade in and out of existence.

**DW**~~**DW**~~**DW**

* * *

**DW** **Kurotessa, Japanese penal colony planet, 11th July, 2190** **DW**

* * *

If the 22nd century Yakuza's base of operations could be described in one word, that word would be "ugly". Established in 2095 as a penal colony, Kurotessa wasn't supposed to be pretty. The only colors to speak of on the entire planet were coal-black, gunmetal gray, and rusty brown. Even the sky was choked with smog, generated by the unending industrial urban landscape beneath. This was where Japan and its colony planets sent their worst criminals to suffer out their days. So, naturally, it became a hub for interstellar criminal activity within months. Slavery, drug trafficking, blood sport, racketeering, smuggling, it didn't matter what your black market of choice was; sooner or later, you'd have to go through Kurotessa if you wanted to stay in business, or alive, for that matter. The brutal mines originally intended to be dug by prisoners were now worked by the descendants of the overthrown prison guards, along with any other laborers acquired via the thriving slave trade. At the center of this web of crime stood the Yamayoshi, an old Earth crime clan descended from two of the most powerful Yakuza families in Japan. It was the Yamayoshi that orchestrated the prisoner uprising that overturned the guards' authority and united the rival gangs under the Yakuza banner. Nothing happened on the entire planet without one of the family knowing about it. All crime in the sector answered to the Yamayoshi family, and the Yamayoshi family answered to their patriarch, Inai Yamayoshi.

Inai Yamayoshi was not in a good mood. The bounty hunter he'd sent to early 21st century Japan hadn't reported back in months, and yet the tracking signal from his vortex manipulator had suddenly appeared on Cygnus III. Just moments before, a Type-40 time travel capsule was detected materializing in that exact place. It didn't take a criminal mastermind to put the pieces together. His hunter had failed, and now the purple-haired girl who had singlehandedly freed the most valuable beast in his menagerie and destroyed his reputation in the world of blood sport was celebrating at one of his very favorite vacation spots. The Yamayoshi patriarch had ordered a brute squad to the ocean moon to apprehend her and this "Doctor" she was apparently traveling with. That was two hours ago. Accounting for the time it would take to assemble said brute squad and prepare a sea beast to force the tourists back onto land, they would have left an hour later and returned no less than half an hour after that. Yet, no report had come in since then. The Yakuza patriarch scowled in his ornate chair. The girl with the purple hair had dishonored him and his family a year and a half ago, and now she mocked him with every breath she took, every day she went on living.

Inai Yamayoshi was snapped out of his hateful reverie by a wheezing, groaning sound in the middle of his "throne room". Signaling to his guards, the Yakuza boss straightened in his chair as a blue police box faded into existence. The doors opened to reveal a very cross Doctor and his young purple-haired charge. "So, the Time Lord and his companion have decided to grace me with a visit," said the crime lord, hiding his rage behind a smug mask of indifference. "I really should kill you both for your crimes against me. Cutting my precious beast loose, tearing the roof off of my stadium, killing the bounty hunter I went to such great lengths to hire, and I suppose you've dispatched my brute squad as well. And now," he paused, clearing his throat, "you have the audacity to come into my home and trespass upon my presence uninvited!" All pretense of calm was gone from the man's countenance. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my men blast you both into paste!"

The Doctor moved to make a witty reply, but Kokona stepped out from behind him and spoke up. "Because I'm here to turn myself in," she proclaimed, clenching her fists at her sides to keep from trembling. "I want that hundred million yen bounty you promised." The Doctor looked at Kokona, horrified. What was the girl thinking?!

Yamayoshi was just as shocked. "Are you mad, girl?" he exclaimed incredulously. "What good would turning yourself in do? You can't expect to spend a hundred million yen when you're slaving away in the mines!"

Kokona steeled herself before speaking up again. "The money's not for me," she confessed. "It's for my father, back home, in 2018. I want you to arrange for the hundred million to be transferred to his account in monthly installments of two hundred thousand, starting the same week you sent that bounty hunter. Make it an automated transaction, impossible to cancel or change once it's set."

"And why should I do this for you?" The crime boss sneered. "You are in my home, after all. You're surrounded by my elite guards, all armed with particle beam weapons. One word from me, and they'll blast you into the next millennium. In short, I have you right where I want you."

"For the same reason you haven't heard back from your brute squad," Kokona said carefully. "They thought they could kill us easily because they had guns and we didn't. But this ship has a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree force field blocking any sort of energy ray or beam from coming within two meters of it. You give the order to fire, you risk a stray bolt bouncing off and hitting you instead." At this point, Kokona was sweating bullets. _Please don't call my bluff,_ she begged silently. _I don't wanna die…_

Yamayoshi pondered for a minute before finally opening a compartment in the arm of his chair. Pulling out a strange spherical device, he opened it and punched a few unseen buttons before closing it again and handing it to one of his men. "There's your hundred million yen, ready to be deposited in any bank account in 21st century Japan." The goon he handed it to held it out to the Doctor, who took it gingerly, still slightly in shock at what he'd just witnessed. "I hope you trust this old man to carry out your wishes."

Kokona swallowed, not allowing herself to relax just yet. "I do trust him… with my life… but I don't need to for this." With that, the purple-haired teen opened her hand slightly and allowed her borrowed Sonic Screwdriver to slip out of her sleeve and into her grip. Without a moment's hesitation, she pressed the button, blowing out every electrical system in the room and disabling every weapon. Explosions rocked the building as the power network for the entire Yakuza headquarters suffered a catastrophic failure in the ensuing chain reaction. Stabilizer modules, containment fields, and plasma oscillators all failed. Miles upon miles of prison cells opened at once, unleashing an army of angry prisoners upon the now-weaponless Yakuza thugs. Kokona and the Doctor ducked back into the TARDIS and shut the doors before dematerializing. Inai Yamayoshi screamed his rage to the heavens as the blue box disappeared, and his empire collapsed around him.

**DW**~~**DW**~~**DW**

* * *

**DW** **In front of Kokona's house, 10:00 PM** **DW**

* * *

The blue box faded into existence on a sidewalk in the suburbs. Inside, an exhausted Kokona lounged on the steps of the console room as the Doctor completed the landing sequence.

"You should not have done that, Kokona. I mean, what if you'd gotten yourself killed or enslaved? You're lucky that enforcer didn't grab you when he handed me this thing. Why was it so important for you to get this money, anyway?" The Doctor stopped in the middle of his ranting as the realization dawned on him. "You mentioned your father before… is something wrong at home?" The old Scottish alien was in full-on grandfather mode now, sitting down beside her with a look of pure concern on his face.

Kokona was silent for a moment, almost afraid to speak. "I did say that I'd trust you with my life," she finally said, "so I guess it's okay to trust you with this. My mom died not long ago, and when she did, our family lost a lot of money. In order to pay my tuition to Akademi High, my father had to borrow money from some really shady people… I think the place is called Ronshaku Loans. They raise the interest rate by ten percent every ten days, and threaten to hurt him if he doesn't pay up. It's been really hard on him, and he's been trying to dull the pain by drinking. Some nights, when he's drunk, he comes into my room and just... cries and cries. When it gets really bad, he starts breaking things all over the house. Usually that's just when I'm away, but there have been some close calls. I hoped that if I could help him pay off his debts, he wouldn't have to cry any more, but the only ways to make lots of money fast are… _gross_ …" She shuddered at the thought before continuing. "Some of the boys at school like to buy girls' used underwear… and I've heard of older men paying teenagers to go out with them… but I didn't want to have to do that! Even worse, I ended up dragging my best friend, Saki, into all of this. She came close to selling her bra to a boy at school, but she got embarrassed and threw it over a wall. I wonder if she ever found it?"

The Doctor nodded, taking in his companion's confession. "So that's why you wanted this bounty, to pay off your father's debt. I admire your courage, Kokona, but facing down a Yakuza patriarch to pay off a loan shark wasn't exactly the best plan. I know these types. They're greedy beyond belief, always wanting more. If your father suddenly started meeting all his payments, this Ronshaku person would increase the size of the payments, raise the interest rate faster, anything to keep bringing in money forever. If he gets the entire remaining amount in a lump sum, he'll get suspicious and demand more."

"So you're saying it's hopeless?" Kokona cried. "That my father will be in debt forever no matter what I do?!"

"No, Kokona," the Doctor said with a grave smile, "I'm saying you won't get anywhere by playing by the bad guy's rules. I think I'll be paying a visit to Mr. Ronshaku in the near future. Come along if you'd like, but either way, you won't have to give another cent to this loan shark."

Kokona sat there for a moment, speechless. The thought of telling her father that their debt problems were over… it seemed an impossible dream. Yet here was this Doctor, offering to help erase the problem once and for all. "T-thank you… and, if it's alright, I'd like to keep travelling with you. Only, can there be less Yakuza goons on our next trip?"

The Doctor smiled. "I know just the place," he said, standing up. "I'll have to check a few things, make sure I don't accidentally introduce you to one of my past selves, but I think you'll love it."

Kokona stood up as well, giving the Doctor a big hug before bouncing over to the TARDIS doors. "Thanks again for everything, Doctor. I'll see you next week!" With that, she slipped out the door and up to her house.

As the Doctor watched his new companion, he couldn't help but notice an alert on one of the console screens. Upon opening the notification, his face fell. "Oh, no…" he said softly, "I'm afraid you've thanked me too soon, Kokona." There, on the Akademi High School social media page, were the words that would soon make his purple-haired charge's life a living hell.

 _Today, I saw Kokona Haruka in Shisuta Town. She was engaging in compensated dating. - Ayano Aishi_

* * *

**DW** **To be continued...** **DW**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **After five whole months, the next chapter is finally out! I had a lot of trouble getting underway with this one, between Fallout 4's DLC and working on my next Gmod video. For several months I only worked on the chapter sporadically, when I wrote at all. It wasn't until this past Friday that I began making any real headway. Driving across the country for hours on end with no Internet service really does wonders for my writing, as you've no doubt guessed from the length of this chapter. In terms of word count, it's bigger than both previous chapters combined! I owe a big thank-you to my older sister (aka Manfred'sAwesomeAdmin95) for being my _de facto_ beta reader, and a congratulations to a certain guest reviewer for correctly guessing one of the important events in this chapter. That said, on to the bullet points!**

 **• The diner scene between Kokona and Clara Oswald (yes, that was her, in case you didn't know) was not part of my original plan for this chapter. When the time came to write Kokona's second meet-up with the Doctor in Shisuta Town, I had been entertaining the idea of a Clara cameo for some time already, so for lack of any other ideas, I wrote it.**

 **• The attack of the fish was another unplanned element to the story. I knew I had to transition from the underwater excursion to Yakuza goons somehow, so the fish attack kind of wrote itself.**

 **• The name of the planet where the space Yakuza made their lair translates (roughly) to "black chain" in Japanese.**

 **• I do intend to explain the reason for Kokona knowing things she shouldn't (such as what a vortex manipulator looks like and how to use an old Sonic Screwdriver to trigger a catastrophic power failure and bring a criminal empire crashing down) at some point in the future, I just don't know where I'll be able to fit it in.**

 **• Since the release of Chapter 2, YandereDev has released numerous updates to Yandere Simulator. Most importantly, the June 1st build gave new insight into Kokona's home life, which I have incorporated into the storyline for this fic. I think the reality of Kokona's situation is much better in terms of storytelling than what we previously assumed, and that improvement has helped me tremendously in planning the rest of this story.**

 **• The next chapter will get really heavy and dark (we all knew it was going to) and there will be brutal bullying and suicidal thoughts. Consider this your trigger warning.**

 **As always, follow if you want to see more! Favorites and reviews give me motivation to continue writing, so please send those my way! Until next time! ^_^**


End file.
